The present invention is related to cleaning of used or spent solvents, particularly to the removal of oils from chlorinated solvents.
Chlorinated solvents are typically used in vapor degreasing to clean metal parts which are soiled with oils. In light of increasing regulations concerning the use and production of chlorinated solvents, it is desirable to recycle or reuse the solvents. However, in the cleaning process, the solvents typically become contaminated with oils and other foreign materials and are no longer suitable for use. Current processes generally distill the solvent/contaminant mixture and separate the water and solvent so obtained leaving behind the oil and other contaminants. Better separation than that provided by this process is desirable in some situations. Therefore, improved methods of cleaning the spent solvents are needed.